


Culinary Explorations

by trippyvulcan



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyvulcan/pseuds/trippyvulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles involving Steve, Darcy and food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Marvel Comics or the MCU.

From the journal of Steve Rogers:

Darcy has been insisting on making me try new foods. It’s been an interesting experience.

_“Steve just put it in your mouth already!”_

_“Darcy, there’s raw fish in it.”_

_“That’s the point! Eat it.”_

_“Fine! I just want to state for the record that I am doing this under duress.”_

_Steve put the piece of rainbow roll in his mouth and began chewing. He couldn’t see why it had that name but it didn’t seem so bad._

_“What do you think?”_

_“It’s good.”_

Sushi is something I will try again. Wasabi is another story.


	2. Chapter 2

From the journal of Steve Rogers

Tonight Darcy insisted I try another new food. After the wasabi I was wary and this was another form of green paste.

_“Steve, it’s not spicy! This time at least, I didn’t use peppers.”_

_“What’s it called?”_

_“Guacamole. It’s made from a fruit called an avocado.”_

Steve scooped some up onto a chip as Darcy had done a moment ago and lifted it to his mouth.

_“You’re sure it’s not hot?”_

_“Yes!”_

Steve took a bite and made a confused face.

_“I expected a sweet taste. I like it though.”_

I’ll eat this again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Darcy's POV

From the private (No, Thank- _you_  SHIELD) blog of Darcy Lewis:

Steve decided that if I was shoving new foods down his throat a little turnabout was fair play.

_“Steve, what is this? It’s amazing!”_

_“It’s called lobster racanati. I’m glad you like it.”_

_“Like it? I love it! Where did you get it?”_

_“A place on Coney Island called Gargiulo’s. They were there when I was a kid, and they’re still in business.”_

_“That’s awesome! I’ve wanted to go to Coney Island, but haven’t had time.”_

_“We could go Friday.”_

_“Like, on a date?”_

_“Yes.”_

Lobsters with Steve? Hell, yes!


End file.
